Blood Desire
by Chraios
Summary: FEMSLASH: When Lang decides that only one of the beautiful women he once saved the world with is not enough, the betrayed strike back with pure anger.


When Lang awoke, there was nothing surrounding him but darkness. The area around him was dank and smelled of mold, and something warm and wet was trickling down his chin. He raised a fist to his mouth and wiped away what he assumed was blood and grimaced at the surroundings.   
  
Briefly, he went over what had happened in his head. Brawls in Phorchoon were not a good idea...got to remember that next time. The man was a gigantic son of a bitch, that was certain. He didn't remember much, just drink, lots of it, and a blow to the head that would have made even Avalon cry.  
  
At least that thought made him smirk. Yeah, he'd made Avalon cry, and beg, before he died. The big mother wasn't much when you're with a team, but on your own and drunk even a big brainless thug could send you flying.  
  
Tap, tap, tap...what was that? Sounded like high heels on the cold cement floor. Lang raised his head and strained his eyes, catching a shapely form, hair swinging from side to side with every step she took. Sharon! He looked eagerly ahead at her, thinking finally he'd get out of this dungeon.  
  
As she entered the room and leaned on the doorway, the lights came on with a cracking snap through the cold air. His heart sank when he saw Sharon there, clad in leather and holding a well-polished saber. She didn't look too pleased, to say the least. Her ruby lips were drawn up in a cruel sneer as she smacked the handle of the saber against her gloved hand, her once-warm eyes glinting with pain and anger.  
  
"So, little boy, did you think I wouldn't know?" she asked, sizing him up in his rusty chains. Damn. He thought he'd go the dumb route for now.  
  
"Know what, darling?" he fired right back, straining for a look of innocence and apprehension...and found the latter didn't have to be faked.  
  
"Maya!" Sharon snapped, with a sharp crack of the hilt to her palm. She closed her hand tightly around the hilt and spun the blade to touch its well-sharpened tip to his throat. He noticed that her hand was shaking with rage and gulped in true fear, his Adam's apple moving along the length of his throat and scraping against the saber's honed edge.  
  
"...M-maya? You–her– how?" he said, and inwardly groaned. Great, Lang...really articulate buddy!  
  
Sharon sneered at him, and snapped her fingers hurriedly. In marched two of her pirate goons, Maya in chains being dragged between them. Lang recognized one of them and gasped aloud. It was the big mother who'd knocked him out! Gods, he'd screwed up now...  
  
Maya raised her eyes to his, naked fear and anger blazing in her soft face. She shook her head and lowered her gaze to the floor, silent ever. Sharon knelt before Maya and smiled sadistically, whispering, "You think you could go behind my back, you little harlot? You think you can sleep with the man I love right in front of my eyes and I'll stay the merry warrior? Well, listen up, bitch, and listen good–You don't become the captain of a Gods-be-damned pirate fleet by happily ignoring what my men do? You idiot!"  
  
She nearly shrieked these last two words, and smacked Maya powerfully across her right cheek. The weaker woman screamed in terror and pain, the cry fading into a frightened whimper.  
  
"Sharon, no!" Lang shouted in time with Maya scream, and tried to stare bravely back as Sharon turned her eyes coldly towards his. His glare faded, melting into a wide-eyes stare as he met her expression of pure rage. There was no longer the woman he'd run around on, the woman he'd used callously. There was something stronger, more ruthless. Behind her stood the two goons, their massive frames obscuring the light. Now, there could be no escape.  
  
He watched with wide eyes as Sharon raised Maya's bruised face to her own and kissed her softly. Sharon placed her hand under her chin and tickled the younger girl a bit, smiling in a somewhat softer way. Her eyes were not free of the anger and pain within, but somehow Maya calmed down a little.   
  
"Young one, don't worry...you're as much of an innocent as I was here, unaware of what was going on...but that doesn't change what's going to happen now. Child...Would you like revenge?" Sharon hissed. Maya glanced at Lang, eyes narrowed, and nodded. Lang gulped again, deathly afraid now. There could be no escape...  
  
Panting in fear, he scrambled backwards into a moldy corner, his breathing coming in short gasps. Sharon raised Maya to her feet and took her hand softly, walking ever closer to where he lay. Maya's eyes were hard as crystal now, and colder than ice. Sharon's heel's tapped on the floor with every graceful step, and the soft padding of Maya's slippers echoed the harsh sound.  
  
Maya dropped Sharon's hand, turning to look at her nervously. Sharon smirked and gave her a curt nod, the executioner encouraging her apprentice. Maya raised her hands before her and called the sacred words of Kabel, power echoing throughout the room with every utterance.  
  
It was odd, Lang thought as he hovered in a midair cloud of pure darkness, how Maya's magic had always comforted him before. Now, he reflected on what he had done to the two women...how he thought neither would be strong enough to find out of his adultery. He'd been so careful. Now careful steps could not save him, nor could apologies.  
  
Sharon walked closer now, the dark "light" illuminating her pale face into a moon-bright glow, her ruby lips drawn back from her teeth in a cruel sneer. She raised her arm with her prized saber into a thrusting pose, her eyes glinting with harsh joy.  
  
"Goodbye, heartless devil!" she shrieked, driving the precious blade deep into his bowels. He watched his blood spurting outwards onto her smooth pale shin, tribal markings of death and revenge appearing in the splatters that dripped and ran down her bare stomach and beautiful face.  
  
Lang did not live long enough to watch Maya release her hold, and he did not live to feel his skull crack as he hit the stone floor of the pirate cave's dungeon. He did not live to see the two women walking through the pools of his very own blood, arms around each other's waists, and had he lived they would have been too far away for him to see when the two turned to each other and embraced, the blood on Sharon's lips mingling with the taste of her kiss, and he never would have seen his former lovers, and his current murderers, feel the desire that he never could have given them himself in each other's arms. 


End file.
